1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chair leg assembly, and more particularly to a chair leg assembly with three legs.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventional chair leg assemblies are shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional chair leg assemblies.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional chair leg assemblies.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional chair leg assemblies.